A Daring Proposal
by badboylover24
Summary: I don't own anything, not even the picture; just the fanfic. This is a oneshot that takes place after Daring Don't.


**A Daring Proposal**

**Summary: **A oneshot with Discord, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash after the events of _Daring Don't_, featuring Daring Do and Ahuizotl.

"Sooo…reading about Daring Do, huh?" Rainbow Dash teased. When she came over to visit Fluttershy she spotted Discord on the couch, reading _Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue_. He only looked up at her with a bored expression.

"I just thought I'd learn more about her after hearing about your adventure with her," he answered before turning back to the book. "Still don't know what the big deal is though." Rainbow scoffed at his ignorance indignantly.

"Big deal? How can you _say _that?! We just helped one of the most awesome adventurers in all of Equestria, and all you have to call it is 'no big deal'?!"

"Now, Rainbow," Fluttershy said with a smile as she poured her friend some tea. "You shouldn't let Discord get to you like that. He's only teasing you to get under your skin."

"Plus, your reaction's just priceless," the Draconequus laughed. Rainbow rolled her eyes with a snort.

"You are _so _lucky I'm starting to enjoy your jokes more, or you'd end up with a black eye right now."

"Oh, Dashie, he's only having a little fun with you," Fluttershy protested softly. "Besides, from what I understood, you and Pinkie really enjoyed the little jokes he pulls off himself." Rainbow just chuckled in reply.

"Yeah, like that jack-in-the-box in the closet with the clown head. Ha-ha, who knew that Diamond Tiara freaks out at those things."

"Hey, Rainbow," Discord finally asked, "can I ask you a question about Daring Do and Ahuizotl?"

"Shoot," she answered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Is there anything romantic going on between those two?" Shocked, Rainbow spat out the drink.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just asking," Discord protested, holding up his hands in defense. "You don't have to go and flip out like that."

"But what gave you _that _idea?"

"Only that line you said she said to him," he answered. "She clearly said, and I quote: 'Now, Ahuizotl, you know I love you, but I can't give you the ring until I've properly proposed'."

"She only said that as a _punchline_," Rainbow explained.

"So you're not a fan of the Daring/Ahuizotl pairing?" asked Discord.

"Well," the Pegasus answered sheepishly, "I am a fan of it actually, but…"

"But?"

"You have _any _idea how grossed out Daring would be if she found out?"

"I just thought she'd be used to it," he answered with a shrug.

"Used to it _how_?"

"Um, fanmail?" Fluttershy asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Oh…forgot about that."

"Okay, here's another question," Discord said. "On a scale of one to ten, how freaked out would you be if Ahuizotl _did _get down on one knee, hold up a ring with a diamond to Daring, and pop the question to her?" Rainbow only gave him a flat look.

"Really?"

"Oh, c'mon! Like you've never imagined that!"

"Well, if the lower numbers are 'surprised'," Fluttershy stated, "I would probably be a three or two."

"Well, _I'd _go for a fifteen," Rainbow stated. "I mean, Ahuizotl always leaves Daring to her doom when he captures her and the artifact they're fighting over. So there's no _way _he'd ask her to marry him."

Daring Do slid to a stop before looking around the forest clearing she's in. The four large jungle cats of Ahuizotl now surround her. She would have flown away to escape, but said enemy has splashed some sticky goo on her wings to make them stick to her sides, keeping her from opening them again. She then turned to Ahuizotl as he approached her slowly, his white kitten riding on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Daring," he purred with a smile. "Do not be afraid; they will not attack you unless _I _give them the word." The mare only glared at him with a smirk.

"Who says I'm scared of your pweety kitties?" The panther and tiger growled at her threateningly but stop at their master's Spanish order. She lets it slide for now.

"Look, I don't have any artifacts for you to steal, alright? So how about letting me go?" He only chuckled in reply.

"Not quite yet, _mi chica_," he then purred. "I want my friends to witness this." This caught a bit of her interest.

"Witness what?"

And do you know what he did? Ahuizotl got down on his knee before holding before her a ring box with his grab-tail. He then pressed a button to open it, and Daring gasped with shock when she saw the golden ring topped with a blue diamond.

"Daring Do," he then purred like he practiced the whole thing. "Will you marry me?"

_Well, Rainbow could be wrong, ya know._


End file.
